


The cursed, the beaten, the jealous and the attractive asshole

by halado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halado/pseuds/halado
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are in the last year of Hogwarts and they enjoy it. Even when the Dark Lord is hanging out in their backdoor and they need to decide what to do.Remus full moons get harder for everyone and it doesn't really help that he is falling in love with one of his best friends.James still tries to flirt with Lily and he knows that they won't see each other again when they graduate so he is constantly searching for the red-haired beauty.Peter is struggling between good and evil and wants to protect his friends at all times.Sirius has problems at home, more than usual. His family is becoming a death eater family and he isn't remotely interested in joining.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marauders





	The cursed, the beaten, the jealous and the attractive asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen:  
> I asked my friends what poetic name I should take for James Potter so the chat was like this:
> 
> Me: Give me one word for James Potter  
> Idiot A: Bratty  
> Me: Chose smth poetic  
> Idiot A: Attractive  
> Idiot B: Asshole  
> Idiot A: Attractive Asshole
> 
> ...  
> so I am sorry

Tomorrow will be a full moon and Remus could already feel his skin tingle. He has been hot-headed the whole day which was rather unusual for him, even when it came to full moons. They all sat in transformation and listened to Professor McGonagall. She was talking about turning a piece of paper into a telepathic paper which would show you the thoughts of another person. Remus liked the idea and he could tell that the other three liked it too because once in their life they tried to take notes. But no matter how interesting the lesson was, Remus could hardly hold his focus. His skin was tingling and his head was aching. He needed his bed and maybe some chocolate. 

“Moony, are you okay?” someone whispered beside him. Sirius looked at him, raising his eyebrow. My god, Remus just loved it when he did that. “I’m fine, Pad” the werewolf answered and smiled assuring. Unfortunately, Sirius did not buy that at all. Remus felt a hand under the table, placed reassuring on his thigh. He knew that Padfoot didn’t like it when Remus lied to him but Remus also knew that Sirius would just be concerned. After the last time, he felt this tingly, they all experienced one of the worst full moons ever. Loose memories flashed before Remus’ eyes; he as a werewolf hunting and biting and scratching and everything was aching and he felt so exhausted. 

After the lesson, they made their way to the great hall for lunch. Finally, Remus thought, all my classes are over. He practically let himself drop onto the seat and thumped his head onto the table. He felt miserable. His head was exploding and there was a thin layer of sweat on his skin. He nearly jumped up, when someone carefully stroke his hair. It was Sirius who looked more concerned than ever. Even Peter and James shared looks. “I’m fine, just tired” Remus answered the unspoken question and inhaled deeply. “I think I’ll skip lunch, I’m not very hungry.” He gets up. “See you in the common room” and he quickly walked out of the great hall. The smells and sounds were just too much. His eyes were burning. 

The common room was empty which was not very uncommon during lunchtime. Remus sank into one of the sofas before the fireplace. He grabbed lazily a blanket and wrapped it around himself. His eyelids fluttered shut and he fell asleep. His dreams were dark and gloomy and the only light was given by the bright full moon in the night sky. He did not notice the marauders coming in after twenty minutes (because all three agreed to at least eat something before they check on Moony) (and because Peter packed something to eat for Remus). They decided to let him sleep and Peter brought the food into their room to make sure it won’t be eaten by some hungry first-grader. The three friends placed themselves next to Remus and Sirius made sure that the younger one won’t wake up with his back aching by pulling him into a comfortable position. 

“He has been quite jumpy the whole day,” Sirius said and the others agreed. “In potions, he jumped out of his skin because I came back to our table with some mud flies.” They barely whispered to not wake up Remus but of course, the silence was ruined by first-graders screaming and running around. They definitely had too much energy and James watched them with an annoyed look. “Why won’t they shut up, for Merlin’s beard!” he said rather angrily and glared at a blonde boy, maybe 13 years old, who ignored the threatening stare. “We were the same, weren’t we?” Remus suddenly said and stretched. “How long have I been practically passed out?” he asked and Peter looked at his watch. “You’ve slept for about an hour.” Moony nodded thankfully and shook away the last scares from his dream. “You should go upstairs. Lay down,” said Sirius who was fiddling with his wand. “No, this just causes a sleepless night when I sleep at daytime,” he says and yawned. “So tell us, how are you feeling?” asked James. Even if James was the biggest trickster in Hogwarts he was also the one that made sure everybody was fine and healthy, like a mother (James would never admit that) (he always asked Peter if he had made his homework, Sirius about the howlers he got and Remus was his little brother who needed to be protected at all cost, especially during the favorite time of the month).

Remus didn’t really know what to say to that question. He didn’t want to lie, but surely he didn’t want to concern his friends too much. Remus was always very careful when it came to his lycanthropy as well as the scars and traumas that came with it. Every full moon before his friends helped him get through his full moons he excused himself shortly after dinner and left. After they found out, he told them it was because he was scared to tell them. Which was true. But to be honest only partly. Over the years he had excepted his condition but his family did definitely not. Everyone was always so concerned about him that they got nearly sick of sorrow every month. Remus didn’t want his friends to be the same. 

“I am feeling extremely exhausted, it’s like my body remembers that it will transform and I am sweating and at the same time I shiver. I just…” He broke the sentence and let his head fell into his hands. “I don’t want to be a monster, an infected that has to transform no matter what. It sucks and even though you are with me, I am so scared.” Remus did not cry, he was way past that. The last time he cried was when he told his friends that he was, in fact, a werewolf and that their suspicions were correct. But that were merely a few tears.  
He wouldn’t cry now, this was just the usual he had to deal with, not worth his tears. 

“Can we do something for you? Maybe we can visit Hogsmeade, drink some butterbeer?” Peter asked and the other two agreed, glad that someone had an idea to lighten the mood. Remus took a deep breath and smiles at his friends. “Yeah, that’ll distract me. Let’s go.” He said and they all grabbed their coats and opened up the painting to step out into the hallway. A few students were walking past them and some teachers were chatting on the other side of the hallway, standing in front of a rarely used classroom. It was quiet when they got out of Hogwarts. Most of the students had afternoon classes and were sitting in the classrooms instead of chilling in the gardens. 

It was not a long way to Hogsmeade. But it was a little colder than expected. The spring had been rather warm this year but they had heard that there would be some frosty days coming but naturally, they all forgot it and didn’t bring their scarf.  
Remus who was shivering before they even got out was now shivering even more and longed for a warm butterbeer. 

Finally, they sat on a table and ordered something to drink. The place was stuffed with people and Remus was reconsidering his decision to drink something here. While Sirius and Peter talked about some new products in Honeydukes and James was looking out for his favorite female Griffindor Remus stared at Sirius. Sirius had his hair in a bun and some streaks were falling out of it. This morning he had declared that he will no matter what get himself tattoos even when his parents would kill him for that. It was quite funny actually to see his excitement. Remus was dump folded when Sirius took off his shirt to show the others where the tattoos should go. 

“Oh look, Evans. Fancy spotting you here!” said James and interrupted Remus in his thoughts. “What do you think? Me, you and some Butterbeer?” James continued and smiled at Lily while she went by. “No thanks Potter,” she said and turned her head towards Remus. “Remus, don’t forget our potions project, please. Slughorn needs to have it in a few days.” She smiled at him and Remus gave her a thumbs up. “Yeah, I’ll remember,” he said. Lily went away and James was a little angry about her because again she showed no interest in him. 

Remus knew what that felt like. He had a crush on their friend Sirius for quite some time now. He wasn’t quite sure why. Was it the hair and those beautiful eyes? Or was it his rebellious character and his good taste in music?  
To be honest, Sirius was a charmer and the first time they met he tried to flirt as if the world would end in a few days. But after a few weeks in Griffindor, Sirius started to treat him like a normal friend. Remus sighed when he thought about that. He thought about it in a very conflicting way. On the one hand, he wanted to be his boyfriend. On the other hand, he was just glad to be his friend because surely his feelings weren’t mutual. 

They spent a few hours drinking butterbeer and talking about school and new pranks. Peter had told them that there was a secret pathway behind one of the statues on the second floor which they haven’t seen before. Peter was very eager to finish the marauder’s map before they graduate and went on exploring tours as a rat. He had found many secret doors this way and the others were quite proud of him.

They agreed to add the path this evening before bed and made their way home an hour later. The sun was setting and it was even colder than before. Remus was freezing and he was hoping that a fire was lit in the common room to warm them up. “Here Moony,” Sirius said and wrapped his Jacket around the freezing boy. “But what about you?” Remus asked and was grabbing the jacket already to put it back on Sirius just shrugged and said that he was warm and added with a smirk that that was a dog thing. 

Remus had actually planned to not sleep that night. He knew that he will get nightmares and he was not really looking forward to that. But Sirius and the other marauders had other plans for him. He was forced to go to bed right after they returned in their room and Peter gave him some of the food he had been neglected a few hours ago. They were too late for dinner so James sacrificed his Honeydukes reserve for his friends (“This is my life and I will sacrifice it for my friends”) (He was very dramatic).

Soon enough they were laying in their beds, the curtains were closed and Remus could hear the calm snores from Peter and James. He didn’t want to sleep. His eyes were already burning and they fell close all the time but he wouldn’t dare to keep them that way. 

“For Merlin’s sake, Moony sleep! I can hear you turning in your bed!” said Sirius and turned towards Remus. The younger one could see the black locks falling into Sirius’ face and smiled at him. “I try, Pads… But I really don’t want to.” Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
“I just don’t want to sleep,” Remus said and sighed. Suddenly, Sirius stood up and came to Remus’ bed. “Scoop over,” he said and placed himself next to Remus. His arms were a bit cramped so he decided to put one arm around Remus. “Why?” he asked and the younger one, who was now trying to cope because damn Sirius Black was laying next to him and he needed t control his heartbeat immediately, said nothing. “Nightmares?” the older one asked and looked at Remus with worry in his eyes. Remus just nodded and buried his head into Sirius’ shoulder. “When I sleep here, will you be okay?” Remus screaming inside and tried to hide the blush on his face. “That would be nice,” he said and Sirius smiled. “Alright, sleep tight my friend,”


End file.
